ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Haswell
Haswell is a major city in the Treien Commuter Belt. It had ? inhabitants in Census 2016. It is also a local government area, the City of Haswell. Haswell is the largest LGA in North East Treien. It is part of the North East Corridor and is a major transport hub for North East suburbs and intercity Great Northern services. It has been developed since the 1970s as a second CBD for Treien metropolitan area, however it has existed long before that as a satelite town of Treien in Maine. History Haswell was built in 1860s in rural Maine. It expanded as a town in its own right in 1900. Haswell used to be part of Maine until 1970 when it joined the newly expanded National Territory, however the majority of the population at the time opposed being part of the territory. Geography Haswell is at the northeast of Treien. It lies between North Treien, Yimnuth, Furty, Eithen, Putney and the Shawsham River. Geographically, the area is quite hilly, from 60 metres to 250 metres in elevation. The average elevation of the Haswell CBD is 115 metres, it's located closer to Salamander Hill and the Brays parkland system, maintained by a series of Natural Area Laws since 1987. Economy Haswell is one of the North East Corridor 's major commercial and retail districts. The Ostrobian headquaters of Carter's Life Insurance , Smith's Snackfood, Pepsico and OSBR Limited , as well as offices of Nortel Networks, Optimum, Lenovo, NEC and Cisco are based in Haswell. Haswell has two major shopping centres, Haswell Chase and Westfield Haswell. There are also a few smaller shopping centres such as the Lemon Springs near the Haswell Flyover and the Amity Centre near the corner of Doltz Avenue and Albany Avenue. Haswell Centre is a new shopping centre above the Haswell railway station and bus interchange featuring retail, medium rise offices and blocks of units. The 'Interchange' was a small shopping centre between the Haswell railway station, but it was demolished to make way for extra platforms for the Treien Rail service to Argos Bay in North West Treien and Ysytina in South West Treien. The Haswell Chase which was completed in 1983, features a Fashonia store, KabMart , Kabbah and 120 speciality stores, focusing on designer-label brands.'' 'Westfield Haswell''', which is owned and managed by The Westfield Group, opened in September 12th 1992. It features a IGA supermarket, H&M fashion store, Argos, Toys 'R' Us, To-HiFi , HardSports , Devca complex and 300 speciality stores. There is also a second Devca Cinemas in the Lemon Springs Centre. Haswell has a wide variety of resturants and cafes and is known as a major dining destination in the North East Corridor. There are a large number of Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Dutch and German resturants and eatries. There are also two hotels in Haswell: The Manila, near Haswell railway station and The Twyford near Westfield Shopping Centre. The Haswell Club is a venue hall which caters to weddings, birthdays, cocktail parties and other festiviles. The Manila is located at 65-67 Clayton Ave., near the Gunterford Road junction (call (20)3716-5223), and the Twyford is at 490 Old Noley Highway (opp. Tesco Northland, call (20)4907-1516). The Haswell Club is found at the north side of the CBD near Junction Park and the Carey Avenue/Teck Road roundabout (Level 3, Clubhouse Building, call (20)4668-2190). Westfield Haswell is the second-largest shopping centre in Ostrobia, surpassed only by the Southland Universal Centre in the Midland Council area, Seblo. Transport Haswell railway station is one of the major interchanges in Treien. It serves five train lines, all from Treien Hudston Bay Station, two metro lines, the Haswell line and the Northern line, and the Treien Orbital Railway served by Treien Rail. The Haswell line terminates at this station. The Treien Orbital Railway had to demolish The Interchange in 2005, so it could complete the rail network. The station was totally rebuilt in 2008, and in 2009, the Treien Orbital Railway was built. Great Northern serves rail lines from Treien Hudston Bay station to Maine City, Newcastle Rock, Lebvlo, Bruthar Sergi Bromwin, Tenarite and Brendton. Upon completion in 2019, NNW Rail will serve the station. (must be updated for new maps, this version is based on the 2015-era maps). Haswell is also a major bus terminal. It serves surrounding districts for buses. Schools Haswell has both public and private primary and secondary schools. These include: *Haswell High School (Year 7 to 12) *Haswell Primary School (Kindergarten to Year 6) *St Pius College (Year 7 to Year 12) *St Pauls Catholic Primary School (Kindergarten to Year 6) Twin Towns Haswell is twinned with Chatswood, Sydney, Australia and Stratford, London, United Kingdom. Category:Cities Category:Treien